


Comfort Animal

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Community: watsons_woes, Fluff, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: Watson reassures Spencer after he and Holmes return from a few days away.





	Comfort Animal

**Author's Note:**

> For watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #30: _The Only Thing That Soothes. Let today's work include a character's comfort food, comfort item, or comfort activity._

The first time we left Spencer for an overnight case, he became agitated when he saw us packing our satchels. I tried to assure him we would not be gone long, but he watched us climb into the cab with an air of forlorn abandonment, seated on the stoop with his striped tail tucked around his feet.

When we returned two days later, he met us at the front door despite the lateness of the hour. Mrs. Hudson told us he'd waited near the door almost constantly, though she could coax him away briefly with bits of chicken, his favorite. He meowed up at us as if expressing his pleasure at our return, or perhaps scolding us for our absence. I knelt to pet him and he enthusiastically pressed closer to me, audibly purring.

I think he would have remained there for hours, but I was weary. I scooped him into my arms to take him with me to my room and he kneaded my shoulder, still purring. Holmes looked amused but had the courtesy not to comment.


End file.
